Aprillia
History Formation "From the ashes, we shall rise, and become more powerful than you could ever know" '''- King Of DIamonds on the last days of Arsinos. In the dying days of Arsinos, as AAC fell, the established government was failing to quell a colossal rebellion of anarchy that had swept the nation. Dissillusioned with a series of elected presidents who did nothing but wage war and destruction, and with their supposed "saviour". John Barrowman, revealed to be an agent of The Machine God, the rebels saw no choice but to turn to anarchy. The establishment were soon cornered into a bunker, with just drugs, snacks and a nuclear launch button. As such, AAC nuked almost the entirety of Arsinos, basically ending the world. As nations retaliated and Arsinos crumbled, in north Haringtopia one man had the guts to lead everyone to safety. He called himself the King Of DIamonds, and he managed to protect many people from riots and invasion, sheltering people in the sewer system and providing them with food and clean water. Eventually, when it looked as though all hope was lost, the King Of Diamonds commandeered a small fleet of ships which would transport everybody who wanted to go to Loveshack, where the Ark was being built to travel to new worlds. Dissatisfied with the connotations of the AAC name, the King Of Diamonds rebranded the country as Aprillia and appointed himself king. He and the surviving Aprillians, despite not being part of a UN member state, managed to stow away on the Ark and fly to Barvos, where they would establish a new colony of land. From Monarchy to rule by High Council The King of Diamonds ruled over Aprillia for its initial years of existence, establishing it as a power on the new land of Barvos. However, during a war against Tyran, the king supposedly died of a heart attack. A demon who was impersonating his daughter and only known surviving relative, Helena, took over as queen until she was assassinated by Cayden Masher. With no heir to the throne, Aprillia eventually decided to be ruled by its high council, an elite group of advisors to the former king and later queen. The High Counvikel The High Counvikel are an elite group of rulers instated by the King of Diamonds upon Aprillia's formation. Initially they simply served as advisors to the king and his daughter, but after their supposed deaths, they took over the running of the country. Aprillia is not a democracy, the council itself decides who is admitted to their ranks, so to gain a place on the council one must be an individual of great power and influence, with various members of the high council willing to vouch for them. The high council is headed up by the four Jacks, each controlling one major aspect of Aprillia. The Jack of Diamonds oversees infrastructure, the Jack of Clubs oversses the economy, the Jack of Spades oversees foreign relations and the military, and the Jack of Hearts oversees the formation of and is the delegate for the UN. Also on the council are four 10's and four 9's, who each have their seat but fulfil less important roles. Also on the council is the Aprillian operative, the Ace of Clubs. Current High Counvikel Jacks '''Jack of Diamonds: '''Sarah Ferrerra '''Jack of Clubs: '''Rose Thornacre '''Jack of Spades: Lisa Cullen Jack of Hearts: Benito Viago Culture and Religion Despite a rocky start with wars and invasions, since the high counvikel took over the ruling of the country, Aprillian culture has mostly been that of tolerance and freedom. Weed is a very popular commodity, largely being farmed by stoner-jedi migrants. Aprillians themselves have an affinity for personal and professional growth, and as such, capitalism and the free market thrive in Aprillia. Aprillia is a massively expansionist nation, and this is shown by citizens taking any opportunity to explore and claim uncharted lands, as well as building new cities and settlements. As far as religion goes, due to their AAC ancestry, by far the predominant religion is Aprillian Tableism. Aprillia is one of the few nations on Barvos to nurture a culture of almost complete freedom of religion, the partial exception being Shaderian Tableism, mostly due to the bad blood between the two religions stretching back millenia, but even so, Aprillia is largely more tolerant of this than its predecessor. In addition to this, due to the proximity and friendliness of the two nations, Kanelam is an increasingly prominent religion in Aprillia, particularly in the north east. A grand Kanelamic temple was built in the capital, Estalia, which was blessed by the Caliph. Another prominent up and coming religion is Azeemism, a relatively new religion that has started to sweep Barvos. According to a recent survey, approximately 30% of the population is irreligious. Military Honors Ordinarily, when a military platoon or unit is destroyed, Aprillia simply retrains new soldiers and the unit continues on under the same name. However, when a unit dies in battle with such bravery and honor, the unit is retired for good. It is considered the greatest military honor. Category:Countries Category:Barvos Nations